I Think We're Alone Now
by Lida Rose
Summary: Children behave, that's what they say when we're together...They don't understand... OneShot Songfic (Happy B-Day Jazz!)


**Disclaimer****: I do not own Newsies, Disney does.  I do not own Mush, Boots, or Itey, Disney does.  Jazz and I own ourselves.  I do not own the song "I Think We're Alone Now" either.  I don't know who does, I just know that I don't.  **

___________________________________________________________________________

This is a birthday fic for me bestest friend Jazz, told from Itey's POV.  I've decided that Itey comes from him being Italian, and you how some people say Italian like eye-talian?  That's where Itey comes from.  Yay for me!  Happy Birthday, Jazz!  

ON WITH THE FIC!

_____________________________________________________________________________

_          'Children behave,' that's what they say when we're together, 'and watch how you play.'  They don't understand…_we're just playing around.  

          "Eat snails!"

          "Oh, go make a pizza!"

          Jazz and I always carry on like this.  We scream like idiots until someone's had enough and yells at us.

          Today that someone was Lida Rose.  "Would you two shut up?  I'm tryin' ta concentrate."  She was playing marbles with Boots and Mush.  It was her turn, and she was knuckled down, ready to shoot.  She bit her lip and tried to refigure her shooting angle.  She's the worst marbles player I've ever seen.  

          "My deepest apologies, Lida." 

          "No need," she shot and missed, as usual, "All you two ever do is fight.  Why don't ya just avoid each other?"

          "Yeah," Boots looked up, "Sometimes ya give me a headache."  

          "I try ta," I winked at Jazz, "but she's stuck on me."  She scowled.  God, she's so pretty when she's mad.  

          "I am not stuck on ya, ya Sicilian bonehead!  Now get outta here before I do somethin' you'll regret."  She says that kinda stuff all the time, "Sicilian bonehead" and all.  

          "Like what?  Ya couldn't see ta do nothin' wit dem ridiculous curls hangin' in ya face anyways."  She smiled.  I love those big, bouncy curls.  She knows I do.  

          "I'll knock dat hat straight on ya head's what I'll do!"

          "Ya gotta catch me foist," I turned and ran out of the bunkroom and down the stairs.  I heard her start after me and slowed down once I got to the street.  She caught up to me and grabbed my hand.  We headed for the park a couple of blocks away.  

          _And so we're runnin' just as fast as we can.  Holdin' onto one another's hand. Tryin' to get away to the night and then she puts her arms around me and we tumble to the ground and then she says, "I think we're alone now, there doesn't seem to be anyone around.  I think we're alone now, the beating of our hearts is the only sound._

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

_          But look at the way we gotta hide what we're doin'.  'Cause what would they say if they ever knew?_

          "Do ya think anyone saw?"  She looked up at me and shook her head.  

          "Nah," she kissed my cheek, "An' so what if dey did?"

          "Well, considerin' we fight woise den cat an' dog, I'm sure folks'd be sayin' somethin'."  

          She sat up and looked around, "Then maybe we should go someplace else," she grinned, "I don't want nobody ta know dat I like ya."  She's always worried about that.

          I rolled my eyes, "Oh Heaven forbid anybody find out about da poifect little French goil an' me."

          "Say, you're da one dat's so worried 'bout people talkin'."

          "Well it ain't like we get along."  

          I wouldn't care about anybody knowing if we didn't fight so much.  We've always fought, in fact, we used to hate each other.  We hated each other right up until the day about three months ago when she was babbling about my hat being sideways and I kissed her.  I just grabbed her and kissed her.  It wouldn't matter if I knew people wouldn't tease us.  Mush and Lida always said it would happen; we'd fight like we do and end up getting caught in the broom closet someday.  Dammit, I'm not about to get caught in any broom closets just yet.  I don't want to hear any 'Told ya so's or 'I knew it's.  Not yet at least.  I kinda like the idea of sneaking around.  It feels…dangerous.  

          "Come on," I jumped up and grabbed her arm.  

          _And so we're runnin' just as fast as we can.  Holdin' onto one another's hand. Tryin' to get away to the night and then she puts her arms around me and we tumble to the ground and then she says, "I think we're alone now, there doesn't seem to be anyone around.  I think we're alone now, the beating of our hearts is the only sound. _

___________________________________________________________________________

I wanted the whole thing to be from Itey's POV, so I changed the chorus.  Instead of all the "she"s and "her"s  there should be "you"s and "your"s.  I also left out a few choruses.

Please R&R, reviews are like birthday cake!  I love birthday cake!


End file.
